


i look like all you need

by ToAStranger



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Shitty Writing, Stiletto Heels, i'm trying okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: Billy drops to his knees by the edge of the couch, catches Steve by the ankle, and tugs.  Presses his mouth to the delicate jut of bone there and all Steve feels is teeth.“You wearing these for me, baby?”





	i look like all you need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecopperkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperkid/gifts), [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/gifts).



> Like, okay.  So I know I should be writing some other shit, right now, or sleeping? But I’m ten kinds of fucked up and I gotta try and get this out.  I’m in a fight with writing, which means I gotta slide a different skin on for a second.
> 
> Bare with me.
> 
> Anyways, this is dedicated and heavily inspired by the people I'm giving it as a present to.

 

“What the _actual_ fuck are you wearing?”

Steve glances up from his phone, pint of ice cream balance on his chest, and like-- does he really have to _answer_ that? It’s kind of _obvious_ what he’s wearing.  It’s not anything _weird_ or, like, fucking _unusual_.  Sweats and one of Billy’s stupid fucking metal shirts.

Billy drops to his knees by the edge of the couch, catches Steve by the ankle, and _tugs_ .  Presses his mouth to the delicate jut of bone there and all Steve feels is _teeth_.

“You wearing these for _me_ , baby?”

And, yeah, _okay_ , so-- like, the _heels_ are new.  But they’re not for Billy.

Still, Steve bats his eyes, points his foot and feels Billy’s fingers tighten.  Because he knows a good chance to get laid when he sees one.

“ _Of course_ , baby.” Steve says.

Billy’s eyes narrow.

“Liar,” he huffs, but he tugs Steve closer to the edge of the couch.  

Like, fucking _manhandles him_ , like he always fucking does when he wants to get off-- except, sometimes, when he doesn’t and he’s _soft_ and _sweet_ as shit, and Steve actually gets to _take care of him_ the way he wants sometimes, and--

And it’s not like they’re _dating_.  They just kind of live together, in their shitty apartment, and fuck sometimes.  If Steve’s only fucking Billy and Billy’s only fucking him-- well.

“What are these for, then, _baby_?”

“M’practicing,” Steve says around a mouthful of Cherry Garcia.

“Oh?” Billy’s hands are fucking _hot_ , even though his sweats, up Steve’s calves and hooking behind his knees to jerk him a little closer and spread his legs, so that Billy’s kneeling between his thighs.  “What _for_?”

“Class.”

“ _What_ class?”

And Billy should _know_ this.  

Steve’s been fucking taking dancing classes for, like, _six fucking months_ , okay?  After his dad fucking keeled over and left him a bunch of fucking money Steve doesn’t really know what to fucking do with and his therapist said he should _do_ something like yoga or kickboxing or running, and instead Steve got fucking high and ended up sinking down into the vortex of bullshit that is YouTube.  Stumbled across _Jade fucking Chynoweth_ and thought he’d _die happy_ between her thighs until he found out she was, like, _nineteen_ and then he felt kind _gross about it_ because _Dustin’s_ nineteen and, yeah.

Still.  

He kinda kept watching her _anyway_ because she was a fucking _talent_ \-- and, like, okay, there’s _two_ , or maybe _three_ , things that get him going.  Talent is one of them. Making him laugh is another because it’s fucking _hard_ to do these days, unless he hasn’t slept, and then it’s _easy_ but there’s always a _big risk_ that he’ll end up crying instead.  And then there’s, like, this _feeling_ .  This feeling Steve can get looking at someone and just _know_ they’d fucking _wreck him_.  Kick his ass.  Ruin him.

Billy kinda ticks off all the boxes, which is probably why it’s so easy to ride his dick, but.

He’s got _time_ and he’s got _money_ and his _therapist said_ he should do something.  So. Dancing. It’s, like, really good for him, or something.

Steve licks half melted ice cream off his spoon.  Billy’s pupils are dark. He’s so fucking _easy_.

“You _know_ what class.”

“They got you dancing in _heels_ , now?” Billy squints at him.  “What’s _next_ ? A fuckin’ _stripper pole_?”

“That was last month.”

Billy presses his face to Steve’s thigh and _groans_.

“I fuckin’ sucked at it.”

Billy’s laughing, shoulders shaking, and he’s _biting_ up Steve’s thigh through the cotton of his sweats.  Steve abandons his ice cream to the side table and lets his head lull back. Billy presses his face to Steve’s belly and _breathes_.

“Like them?” Steve asks, digging the point of the heel into the jean at Billy’s thigh.

Billy huffs, peering up at him, waiting until Steve looks back.  His hands make a careful, gradual shift. Sliding under his thighs.   _Squeezing_. Curving up under his ass.  

Steve lifts a brow.   _Waiting_.

Billy hates that.  Bites at Steve’s stomach through the shirt until the muscles there twitch and contract.

He’s _such_ a fucking _fuck boy_.  But that’s chill.  Steve’s kinda a fuck boy, too.

“I’m gonna _fuck you_ while you wear these,” Billy says.  “Gonna make you fuckin’ _scream_ , pretty boy.”

Steve blinks, slow and languid, and grins even slower.  “Yeah. Okay.”

***

Steve’s voice is still rough and Billy’s _still in him_ and his feet _hurt_ and his calves are _cramping_ and he _doesn’t care_ .  It’s _so good_ , Billy over him like this, eyes wild and smile wide as he rocks in _slow_ .  As Steve _whines_ and his eyes roll back.

His toes curl and he kicks a little.  Billy hisses.

“Easy, pretty boy.” He says, breathless, chest red, sweaty and fucking _gross as fuck_ , but Steve’s too high on sensation to _care_ right now.  “How ya feeling?”

“ _Faster_ ,” Steve bares his teeth, curls his fingers into the sheets above his head, arches like Billy _likes_ , but it’s _no good_ \-- not when Billy’s like this, all fucking _determined_ , to make Steve fucking _cry_ because it’s so good-- it makes him slow down _more_ , angle his hips _better_ , and grind in like he isn’t making Steve’s _entire fucking body_ short out and spasm.  “ _Billy_ \--”

“Fuckin’ love you like this,” Billy says, curving down to press his teeth to Steve’s throat, ruts _deeper_ until Steve can _swear_ he feels him in his fucking _gut_ and that should be gross _too_ , but--

But Steve’s already come _twice_ , and he’s half hard again, and Billy’s determined to ring him dry.  

“Sayin’ my name all sugary sweet, like that.   _Begging_ me--”

“I’m not fucking _begging_ you--”

“Say my name like that again, baby.” Billy says, with a pointed roll of his hips, and Steve can’t help it-- he can’t _help it_ \--

“ _Billy_ ,” he gasps, bucking, going tight enough to earn a grunt of a sound from Billy as he starts fucking in and out of him proper again.  “Billy, c’mon, just-- fucking _come_ already, _fuck_ \--”

“And cut this pretty little performance of yours short?” Billy barks out a laugh, catches Steve’s wrists when Steve goes to claw at his shoulders and back, and pins them down by his head as he _slides in_ , slides _deep_ , grinds into him like that with little flexes of his hips until Steve’s jaw is hanging slut slack and he’s gasping for breath.  “But you’re so _fucking pretty_ , like this, baby.”

And Billy keeps fucking him like that.  Rides out another orgasm with him, _in him_ , jaw flexing as he watches Steve shake apart beneath him.  

Fucks him _through it_ .   _Beyond it_ .  Fucks him until Steve’s eyes are burning and his lungs are burning and he’s _thrashing._

“Please-- _please, please_ \--” he’s gasping, ears ringing, body _on fire_ , and Billy shushes him and scoops him up all careful and sweet and kind and pulls him into his lap like that isn’t _worse_ .  “ _Billy_ , please, _Billy_ \--”

“I got you, baby.” Billy hisses, face pressed to the pound of Steve’s pulse, just under his ear, flexing up into him in shallow bouts-- but he’s so _fucking deep_ , that it doesn’t _fucking matter_ , and Steve’s head flops back as he sucks in breath after breath.  “I got you. _Easy_ , baby.”

He keeps Steve like that, hands big and _hot_ on his spine, until Steve can see straight again.  He’s sniffling, _wrecked_ , and Billy’s pressing kisses to his throat.  Letting him cling and shake in his lap, _hushing him_ , like he wasn’t just telling Steve to _say his name_.

“Billy,” Steve slurs, drunk and drugged on _bliss_ , and Billy kisses his cheek.  “C’mon. _C’mon_.”

Billy’s teeth are bright and sharp when he shows them.  He jerks up into Steve, makes him _sob_ , makes him _yelp_ and dig his fingers in at Billy’s back.  

“Where do you want it, baby?”

Steve sneers, head lulling over.  “You’re so fucking _gross_ \--”

“Tell me where, sweetheart.” Billy strokes up his spine, fingers along the vertebrae, with one hand while the other finds his hips and drags him _down_ as he ruts _up_ \-- and it’s not _fair_.

“In me,” Steve says, fisting a hand into Billy’s mess of curls.  “ _In me.  In me._ ”

“Fuck,” Billy grunts, bucks up one more time, two more times, _three--_

Steve cries out when Billy shudders and finishes inside of him.  He feels _raw_ .  Feels fucking _bare_ and _broken open_.  Sobs and wraps Billy up in his arms as he rides out Billy’s orgasm.  

“So perfect,” Billy mumbles, kissing over his shoulder.  “So _good_ \-- so goddamn good, baby.   _Fuck_.”

“Shut up,” Steve whispers, because Billy _knows_ he hates that shit when he’s like this-- can’t _take it_ \-- even if he fucking _needs it_.  “Shut the fuck up.”

“So good, baby.”  Billy kisses his jaw, his cheek, his temple.  

***

Billy’s always kinder after.  Like he got all the _angry_ or _horny_ or _hungry_ out of himself.  Doesn’t matter if it’s a quick fuck or something drawn out like this.  Doesn’t _matter_.  

Found out quick that Steve spirals if he isn't _sweet,_ after.  Said he sucked at it, over and over, like he’s worried he _actually_ broke Steve each time-- even if Steve didn’t tap out, even if Steve _loved_ it-- like he’s worried all his hands know how to do is break things.

Steve kisses his palm as Billy tips his head up and makes him drink some water.  Smiles, dopey and lazy, and flexes his feet without those _stupid heels on_ with a quiet little groan.  

“You good, baby?” Billy asks, settling next to him on the bed, tugging him close and petting through his hair.

“My calves fuckin’ _hurt_ ,” Steve says.

“Yeah,” Billy presses his mouth to Steve’s forehead.  “Want somethin’ to take the edge off?”

And, yeah, okay, they’re _just fucking_ and, like, _living together_ and shit.  But-- Steve _really likes_ Billy these days.  

“Nah,” Steve hums and presses his face to Billy’s chest, listens to his heart, tucks up against his side.  “Just you.”

“ _Such_ a fuckin’ princess, I _swear_ \--”

“Then you better be drawing me a fuckin’ _bath_ , later, fucker--”

“Yeah,” Billy says, and Steve can feel him grinning.  “Yeah, baby, _okay_ .”    

**Author's Note:**

> Shit I listened to while writing this fucker:  
> Ty Dolla $ign - Or Nah ft. The Weeknd, Wiz Khalifa & DJ Mustard  
> The Weeknd - Often  
> Childish Gambino - Redbone  
> 2 Chainz - It's A Vibe ft. Ty Dolla $ign, Trey Songz, Jhené Aiko  
> Post Malone - Psycho ft. Ty Dolla $ign  
> The Weeknd - Starboy ft. Daft Punk  
> DJ Shadow - Nobody Speak feat. Run The Jewels  
> Daft Punk - Doin' it Right  ft. Panda Bear  
> Glass Animals - Gooey  
> Troye Sivan - My My My!  
> Latch Feat. Sam Smith  
> DJ Snake, AlunaGeorge - You Know You Like It  
> Chet Faker - Gold  
> Flight Facilities - Down To Earth feat. Sam Rockwell


End file.
